


Freedom

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is Tre's freedom.





	Freedom

He loses himself in the pounding of the drums, the almost hypnotizing beat that he plays effortlessly. He's flying high, the steady beat keeping him afloat. It's so easy to lose himself in the music, the drums and he lets it happen, closes his eyes and plays the music so easily because it's always there, just under the surface, waiting to free him. 

Playing his drums, whether it's for millions or for no one but himself, is the most freeing thing he can do. He soars on the upbeats, dives with the downbeats, and hovers for the beats in between.


End file.
